I'd Do Anything For You
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: This is an alternate ending to...Never Turn Back 1x22 season finale. I loved the season finale but this is a what if that kept on going through my head while watching that heartbreaking scene of Vincent and Catherine holding hands and letting go on the very last second.


**What a great finale beasties...well minus the ending and I couldn't help but scream save him Cat or I wanted them to say I love you and I will find you anything. But I guess them holding hands and the look in their eyes said everything they needed to say. Thank goodness we have a season 2. The cast deserve it and what about Catherine's dad? I wasn't expecting that one bit, were you?**

**Oh how are we going to survive those long months through out the summer until Season 2? Well we can start off by reading FanFiction. Then tweeting to our beastie family and the cast. :)**

**Anyways, this idea came to me during the whole scene and I plan on writing more chapters to this FanFic but it's up to you guys to let me know if you would like it continued. Not sure when I will be able to update I will try to update soon though...that is if you guys think I should. **

* * *

**I'd Do Anything For You**

**BY: E. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB! **

* * *

**Catherine**

As I lay face down on the ground, I could hear helicopters and see the lights coming down that are shinning brightly in my eyes. I slowly got up wincing in pain a little from my fall earlier and the impact of my body hitting the pavement. Once I got up though it didn't hurt that bad and I only had a few scrapes and bruises, but ignoring them, I look around for Vincent.

"Vincent, look out!" I screamed in warning as I heard the gunshots. Fearing the worst has happened to him, I turn around and instantly felt relieved to see Vincent still standing. Gabe, he well wasn't so lucky, as my eyes landed upon his body that's lying on the ground, dead and unmoving.

I then started moving towards Vincent and just like that, right before my eyes a net went over his head, I scream his name as I watch the net fall around him and picking him up from the ground, it taking him away from me. Ignoring the small bit pain I'm feeling, I somewhat ran and walked fast as quickly as I could so I could get to him. As I'm making my way towards him I'm trying to figure out in my mind, what it is I could possibly do to save him. For I would not let Muirfield take him away from me? No I simply would not let it happen. I refused to let it happen. Think Cat, come think, think, what can I...?

My gun, that's it, my gun, I can use my gun to break the rope. It's then that I quickly pull out my gun not wasting any time at all feeling confident that I can do this and break him free of his cage. I look up at him and my heart sinks to find he's already pretty far up and maybe I'm too late to do anything about it? Using the lights from the helicopter I search up in the sky for the strap that's pulling the net up and with just barely enough light to see anything at all I took my only chance I would have to save Vincent, as I aimed my gun, squinting my eye as I aimed my gun up at the rope, my target, thinking it'll probably take two shots at least for the rope of the net to snap and break.

In that very second before I pull the trigger it's then that I think of nothing else but saving Vincent, thinking that I couldn't live without him and I swallow the lump in my throat as I pull my finger back on the trigger, now Cat do it now, I told myself as I pull back on the trigger once and then twice, I close my eyes and open them again after the second shot and sigh in relief as I watch Vincent falling from the sky. He lands smoothly on the ground and I rush over to him to help him remove the ropes, that had him trapped, but by the time I reached him, he had already removed the net. I grabbed his hand we looked at each other briefly as Vincent asks me.

"You okay…" I nod my head and said.

"Yeah, you?" I know it was a dumb question but they were the only words I could find myself to speak. Vincent leaned in to kiss me briefly before I pull away to see the helicopter farther away in the distance, thinking that they must've gave up for now, but they would be back for him soon.

"We should…" I nod my head and give his hand a squeeze before we take off in a run down the alley to where I parked my car. Not once did I let go of his hand, which is until we got into my car and I quickly drove off.

I couldn't help but wonder how in the world did Muirfield find us? Find him? I just knew one thing, and that is, we couldn't stay here. It wasn't safe. Not anymore. If Vincent has any chances of all of survival, it's if we leave and leave now, especially before Muirfield has a chance of taking him again.

A few minutes later I pulled the car up to his place and we both quickly got out and walked into the apartment. I didn't even get two steps inside before I felt Vincent pulling me in his arms and holding me close to him. It's then and now that I finally let myself breathe and release the breath that I've been holding since Gabe first attacked Vincent. We didn't have a long time to enjoy this simple moment, but it was enough that I could just breathe, and know that he's all right and he's here with me. Safe.

Because, just a few minutes ago I thought I had almost lost him and wouldn't see him again. I hugged him closer to me as he muttered the same fears that I had just been thinking.

"I thought I would never see you again...oh Catherine…if you hadn't..." Vincent muttered as I felt him snuggle his face into my hair and I only held him tighter, squeezing my eyes shut, refusing to let the tears fall that threatened to come as I snuggled my face into the crook of his shoulder.

"I know, I know…I was so scared Vincent." I felt him place a kiss on my forehead, his lips lingering there for a few seconds sending me the comfort I needed that his touch provided for me, before he pulled away and cupped my face with his hand, caressing my cheek.

"I know Catherine, but you saved me."

"I almost didn't make it in time..." I muttered and it's true another second later and he would've been too high for me to do anything at all, and then... I couldn't even picture how I would be feeling now if that had happened, correction, I knew what I would be feeling, a feeling I never want to come close to feeling ever again. A feeling of emptiness, like a whole in my heart. I hug Vincent tighter to me telling myself that's not what happened, that I saved him. He's here with me. We're both safe, at least for now anyways.

"But you did make it in time Catherine..." Vincent said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and he continued on saying. "I thought I would never see you again, but you saved me..." Vincent said as he bent his head down towards mine, claiming my lips. "I love you so much Catherine," he said in between our sweet and short kiss.

"I love you too..." I said with as much passion as I could into those four words and I held him tighter to me, not wanting to let him go anytime soon, the tears still threatened to come but now is not the time for them.

**Vincent**

Catherine mumbled as I leaned in to kiss her softly once again before reluctantly pulling away, knowing that there would be more time for that later.

"It's not safe here anymore." I mumbled to Catherine as I thought, if Muirfield knows of my existence now and my location, I only knew that's it a matter of time before they come looking for me again and next time there might be no saving me or Catherine for that matter. Next time there might not be a chance at all for either of us to escape and if we are both to survive this, I knew what it is we will have to do, I just hated the thought of having Catherine to leave her life behind her, especially her family, her friends. And I also hated leaving JT behind, but he's starting a life with Sarah. I knew now there was no persuading her otherwise, she would choose me over her life here.

"It's not safe here Vincent..." She muttered as if reading my thoughts. I rub my hands down her arms trying to give her as much comfort as I could.

"I know..." I mumbled and then added. "I just hate having you leave everything, your family, Tess..."

"Vincent," Catherine said as she reached her hand up to caress the side of my face as she continued on saying. "You're my life now, where ever you go rather that's here or in some other town across the country, that you go to, that's where I'm going too." I give Catherine a small smile and nod my head already knowing that that would be her answer and then I suddenly thought of what we were talking about earlier this morning, the fake IDs and the small town outside of Denver that Catherine found, and well I couldn't help but think that, it sounded like a pretty good idea, at least it would be a start.

"Vincent." Catherine questioned me and I give her a small grin as I asked her.

"Tell me about Denver again?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :) **


End file.
